Happy Birthday, Baby
by smallboxes
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, Drake saw Megan wander into the living room but at the moment there were more important things to attend to. Like getting Josh not to hate him. [slash]


_Author's Notes: _This is a one-shot written for misstrombone on livejournal and it practically begged to be written. This fic has spoilers for the newest _Drake & Josh_ episode, _Josh Runs into Oprah_ - and I mean major spoilers. Also, this story cotains adult and homosexual situations - if you're not comfortable with that, by all means don't read it. Otherwise you will read this story and see it is slash slash slashy slash. I know some people find the idea of Drake/Josh is a little weird, but I am not one of them. And this pretty much goes without saying, but I do not own _Drake & Josh_, no profit is being made, blah blah blah. Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_  
Happy Birthday, Baby_

Out of the corner of his eye, Drake saw Megan wander into the living room but at the moment there were more important things to attend to. Like getting Josh not to hate him.

He was on the right track so far, presenting Josh with two tickets to see Oprah's one-time San Diego show. Josh had gone from being absolutely fuming (with good reason) to ecstatic when he ripped open that flimsy envelope. Drake had a feeling there could only be one more thing to get him into his step-brother's good graces again.

"Oh _and_," Drake said, digging into the inside pocket of his pinstriped blazer. Triumphantly, he produced what he'd been looking for. "Two _backstage_ passes!" Josh's excited scream was near deafening as he tore the plastic passes out of Drake's hands. "Do you love me now?"

"_Love you_!"

It happened all too quickly. Before Drake could warn him about Megan, Josh had already lunged forward and grabbed the back of his head. Drake's arm shot up in surprise and he was too afraid to move as Josh kissed him eagerly on the lips. His whole body became intensely electrified and he saw a flash of light that caused him to flinch and close his eyes. And as quickly as it started, Drake felt the pressure from the back of his head lessen as Josh stepped back, admiring his present. Drake stepped back too, unsure of how to handle the situation; silence might be best at this point.

"Okay, this is _so_ going on the internet."

He realized the flash of light had come from Megan's camera, but Drake was a little disoriented to argue the point. It was the kind of thing Megan was always doing to them and he was more preoccupied with the idea of her leaving. _Now_. But of course, she stood standing behind the couch, playing with her stupid camera and not leaving them alone. Josh, on the other hand, looked like his face was going to crack because he was smiling so hard as he stared at the passes.

Drake took it upon himself to use the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, almost as if he was erasing what had just happened. "Dude, were you just eating or something? Gross."

Josh looked up, somewhat dazed, and saw Drake tilt his head toward the couch. He turned his own head to see Megan occupied with her camera and felt his cheeks flush a slight shade of pink. "Uh yeah, just some cereal and soy milk. Sorry about that."

"Ew, soy milk," Drake muttered, expressing the same sentiments Josh had earlier. They both turned to look at Megan who had now become bored of her camera and was looking back at them.

"What do you two boobs want?"

"Nothing," Drake said quickly, taking a step so that he was closer to Josh. He put his hand on Josh's forearm and leaned in. "Are you okay man? You know I'm so sorry – "

"Yeah, I know," Josh said, cutting him off. He cast a backward glance at Megan and then back to Drake. "Believe me bro, this more than makes up for it." He took one last look at the passes and then stuck them in his jeans pocket, making a mental note not to accidentally throw them in the laundry. "Hey listen, you should get back to the party."

"Are you sure?"

Josh took one more look at Megan, who stuck her tongue out at them and spun on her heel as she made her way toward the stairs. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm gonna go watch my Oprah dvds and plan out what I'm going to say to her. Do you think I should make her my famous brownies?"

Drake laughed. "The fudgie boos? Yeah, I think she'd like those." Leaning back, he made sure to see that Megan had made it all the way up the stairs and not just hiding halfway like she sometimes was apt to do. When the coast was clear, Drake leaned in and kissed Josh's warm cheek. "Happy birthday, man. I'll bring you back some cake."

--

Drake crept into their room later that night, unaware of whether Josh would be sleeping or not. The party for Tabitha had gone on a little longer than expected and he'd had to race home to make sure he wasn't late for curfew (and risk punishment _again_). He was surprised to see Josh sitting on the couch, still watching his prized Oprah collection. "Hey man, you still up?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm still awake," Josh replied quickly, using his arm to wipe his face. Drake noticed the small action as he slid the blazer off his arms and tossed it over the back of the couch. He plopped down next to Josh and noticed that his eyes were kind of red and even a little bit swollen.

"Dude, were you just crying?"

"No!" Josh said defensively. "No, I'm just sitting here watching Oprah." He waited a beat. "So…how was the party?"

Drake narrowed his eyes at him, but allowed the subject to drop. "Great. The guys and I played a couple of songs for everyone and Tabitha looked like she was having a good time. I had to beat it to get home though."

"Yeah, I see that," Josh said, noticing the time on the clock near his bed. "You better be careful or mom and dad are gonna ground you again. No girls for two weeks – how could the great Drake Parker handle that?"

A smile spread across his lips, almost evil-like. "I don't know – it wouldn't be so bad, would it?" His hand slid over Josh's thigh, rubbing the starch denim fabric until it felt warm to the touch. Josh couldn't tear his eyes away from Drake's hand, vaguely aware that Oprah was still inspiring people on his TV. He fumbled to grab the remote and clicked the power button, instantly creating a silence and calmness in the room.

"Uh…no…no, no it wouldn't," Josh said, exhaling slowly. Drake's hand was moving dangerously close to his jeans zipper as he kept rubbing further and further up the inside of his leg. Secretly, Drake lived for these moments; these tiny moments when he knew that he had total control of Josh in the palm of his hand. Normally, Josh was the calm one, the sensible one, the guy who was pretty much the complete opposite of him. Drake couldn't help but get a tiny thrill when he heard Josh's breathing become shallower.

"I didn't think so," Drake replied softly. He let his two fingers walk up from Josh's stomach to his chest where he grabbed a fistful of the shirt fabric and pulled him closer, planting a kiss on the apple of one cheek and then the other. "And you know, it's not a bad thing to admit you were crying either; your cheeks taste like tears, liar." Drake let his hand drop to Josh's knee this time, letting it rest as he saw Josh's face flush pink with embarrassment again for the second time that night.

"She's an inspiration!" Josh said indignantly, not bothering to move Drake's hand from his leg. Looking to avoid the subject, Josh remembered the promise Drake had made earlier. "Hey, where's my cake?"

Drake pulled his head away and tilted it to the side slightly as an amused expression played across his face. "You're thinking about cake? _Now_?"

A fleeting thought of Drake and cake frosting crossed his mind briefly, but Josh let out a nervous laugh instead. "Yes…no, I don't know. You're calling me a liar and you promised cake. _Promised_!"

"We ran out, okay? Happy?"

"Well, no not really. I just wanted some cake that should've been mine," Josh said, his lips forming a rather guilt-inducing pout. Drake's face instantly softened as he bit his lip, unsure of how to respond to that. So he did what he knew best – he closed the gap between them and gave Josh a kiss that he hoped made up for some of the pain he caused that night. He teased the tip of his tongue along Josh's bottom lip and then instantly missed the warmth when Josh pulled his head back.

"Liar!"

Drake blinked, absorbing this new wave of confusion. "Huh?"

"Dude, your lips taste like frosting."

He debated lying further, but Drake figured it was easier at this point just to give it up. He didn't know how Josh did it, but somehow he always managed to bring out the truth in him. Granted, Drake had made it easy for him this time. Any other time whatever crazy scheme Drake could pull off, everybody else would believe him - except Josh.

"Okay, okay you got me," Drake sighed. "I did get you a piece and it was sitting next to me in the passenger's seat so…I ate it." He cringed a little on the inside as he saw Josh's face form that all too effective pout (when on earth had he gotten so good at that?). Thinking of the cake and Josh, Drake smiled at him. "But c'mon…aren't I sweeter than cake?" Josh looked at him, refusing to answer the question although he knew the answer. He felt Drake lift his hand from his leg and then suddenly, he was doubling over in laughter, trying unsuccessfully to be quiet (so as not to wake anybody else in the house up). "Come on! Say it! You'd rather have me than cake _any_ day!"

Josh couldn't answer, he was laughing too hard from the tickle attack on his stomach. He leaned back on the couch in an effort to somehow escape, but Drake just moved with him. Their belt buckles clashed against each other and Drake grinned as he moved his tickling fingers from Josh's stomach to his sides as he pulled himself to be almost lying on top of Josh. He used one hand to prop himself up and bent his knees to support the weight of his own body so Drake wouldn't crash into Josh. Drake couldn't help but laugh himself at his step-brother's glee-filled expression.

"All right, all right!" Josh said, in between laugh filled gasps. "Stop! Would ya _stop_ already?"

"Ha, I don't think so man!"

"Fine!" Wrestling his arms out from underneath his back, Josh grabbed Drake's shoulders and pulled roughly. Drake lost his balance quickly and they both let out a grunt as the two bodies met, crashing roughly onto each other. Josh snaked his hand around and Drake felt the familiar pressure on the back of his head as Josh kissed him. The feeling was infinitely better this time – no guilt, no little sisters, no cameras. Just pure, unadulterated bliss that was currently enveloping both of them as Drake kissed him back.

Josh wrapped his arms around the small of Drake's back and pulled him closer as his arm felt the warm stretch of back where Drake's black t-shirt had ridden up. He also felt tingles blossom in the pit of his stomach from the sensation of Drake simultaneously biting his lower lip and trying to work the belt buckle off of his jeans.

Drake lifted his head and looked down, making sure the belt and buttons were loose. Looking up, he smiled again at Josh and brought his mouth close to his ear as his hand slid past the waistband of Josh's underwear.

"Happy birthday, baby."

* * *

FIN. All reviews/constructive criticism is more than welcome. 


End file.
